moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Eragon
(United States) (Australia)|budget = $100,000,000 (estimated)|gross = $174,400,164 (worldwide)}}Eragon is a 2006 British-American action-fantasy film based on the novel of the same name by Christopher Paolini. It was released on December 14, 2006 (Australia, New Zealand) and December 15, 2006 (UK, USA, Canada) by 20th Century Fox. Plot A young boy whose discovery of a mysterious egg leads him on a predestined journey to become a Dragon Rider and defend his peaceful world against an evil king. Based on the best-selling novel by Christopher Paolini, Eragon tells the tale of the titular character, a humble farm-boy living in the land of Alagæsia whose life is forever changed when he discovers that he has been chosen to fight the most powerful enemy his world has ever known. Production Principal photography took place at the Mafilm Fót Studios in Hungary, starting on August 1, 2005. Visual effects and animation were done by Weta Digital and Industrial Light & Magic. Eragon was released worldwide between December 13, 2006 and December 15, 2006 by 20th Century Fox. The film was released for home entertainment on March 20, 2007. It is notable for being the last film to be released on VHS in the United States. Reception It was the 10th worst reviewed film of 2006 on Rotten Tomatoes, but the 31st highest-grossing film of 2006 in the US. Originally, Eragon was supposed to be the first in a franchise based on Paolini's Inheritance Cycle book series with Fangmeirer shooting both Eldest and Brisingr back-to-back. However, due to negative reception from critics and book fans, the planned franchise was cancelled. Trivia *Edward Speleers was a boarder at Eastbourne College when he beat out 180,000 other applicants to win the title role of Eragon. *Ian McKellen and Patrick Stewert were offered the role of Brom, but turned it down because of their commitment to X-Men 3. *Christopher Paolini, the author of the original novel, expressed his wishes to make a cameo appearance in the film, specifically a warrior who is beheaded in the battle of Farthen Dur. However, he was unable to due to the constraints of his European Book Tour. *Guy Pearce was a candidate for the role of Durza the Shade. *Elijah Wood and Shia LaBeouf were considered for the role of Eragon. *Alex Pettyfer was offered the role of Eragon, previous to the casting of Ed Speleers. Pettyfer says he turned down the role partly because Eragon was being filmed in Budapest and he's afraid of flying. External links *Official website *[http://www.randomhouse.com/kids/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780375890369 Eragon summary] *Eragon at http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * * * * * Category:2000s films Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American fantasy films Category:British films Category:British coming-of-age films Category:British fantasy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:Dune Entertainment films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Films about dragons Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on fantasy novels Category:Films scored by Patrick Doyle Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Films shot in Budapest Category:Films shot in Hungary Category:Films shot in Slovakia Category:High fantasy films Category:Sword and sorcery films Category:Action films Category:Fantasy films Category:Coming-of-age films Category:Adventure films